


Not A Fetish

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for deinonychus_1.  Originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Written for deinonychus_1. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.

Becker absolutely didn't have a thing for leather.

Yet when Jess turned up in a leather skirt, his higher brain function stopped completely and not even Matt's smirk could get it back on track.

The day she turned up in thigh high leather boots he had to dash to the gym and jump in the (cold) shower, fully clothed, for ten whole minutes.

And when the Halloween party came around and Jess did the whole leather catsuit thing, well, she was more than eager to be dragged back to those same showers, though then the water was anything but cold.


End file.
